True colours
by AnaBelle24
Summary: Saison 2. Ce n'est qu'un mal entendu. Amour et jalousie ne font pas bin ménage.


Sa voix me manque. Sa présence près de moi, son sourire magnifique, tout me manque. J'adore l'a savoir avec moi, ainsi je sais qu'elle est en sécurité. Malgré le faite qu'elle soit en colère contre moi et dont je ne suis même pas tout à fait sûre de bien comprendre pourquoi, je l'aime. La journée a été suffisamment longue sans elle. Une journée qui a été les plus étranges de toutes. La nuit est tombé depuis un bon moment, il commence à faire plus froid. Je marche le long de la rue en direction de la maison, en espérant bien sûre que Julia soit plus calme pour discuter. La maison, celle que je considérais comme la mienne, apparait au bout de la rue. J'aperçois de la lumière à l'intérieur, ce qui m'indique qu'elle est belle et bien rentrer. Je continue la marche et croise mes doigts de toutes mes forces pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Ce n'est qu'un malentendu et tout peut rentrer dans l'ordre. Je monte tranquillement les marches et fini par appuyer sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvre et Julia, aussi jolie qu'elle peut l'être, apparait dans l'entrer. Son regard en dit long et elle s'apprête à me fermer la porte au nez. Du moins, je l'a retiens juste à temps.

- Julia! Attends, j'ai besoin de te parler! Ai-je expliqué.

Je peux sentir son sang bouillir tant elle est fâchée contre moi.

- Non! Pas ce soir! Me dit-elle.

Elle continue de me dévisager et tente une deuxième fois de refermer la porte. Je l'arrête avec ma main encore.

- Je suis désolé! Ai-je dis.

Julia pousse un long soupire. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, Sam Verdreaux apparait derrière elle. Il est là, avec elle et moi je suis coincé à l'extérieur. Je regarde Sam puis Julia. Le déclic se fait.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris! Ai-je chuchoté toujours sous le choc.

Je fais demi-tour et m'apprête à descendre les quelques marches. J'entends Sam balancer un "Je devrais y aller!" et Julia qui lui répond quelques choses. Je m'arrête nette pour leur faire face.

- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi! Ton mari n'est plus là, tu m'accueille dans ta demeure. Au moment où quelques choses ne va pas bien, tu me jètes dehors et en voilà déjà un autre pour me remplacer! Dans une situation comme celle-ci, les gens ont tendances à nous montrer leurs vraies couleurs! Lui ai-je lancé.

Julia ne dit plus rien. Bien que ce que je venais de dire m'était douloureux, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser que je m'avais bien fait avoir. Sam est toujours là, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je reprend ma route et bafouille un "Je me suis bien fais avoir!". Bien fait pour toi Barbie. C'est l'apocalypse et toi tu t'engages dans une relation qui apparemment ne mène nulle part. Fâché et blessé, je marche d'un pas rapide. J'entends Julia qui m'appelle au loin, mais je n'en prend guère attention. Tu voulais que je partes? Et bien me voilà partie! J'ignore l'heure qu'il est et je m'en balance. Je passe la nuit au Café. D'après certains, Big Jim et le professeur de science se sont fait arrêté cette après-midi. Ils ont voulu tuer des gens de Chester's Mills en les rendant malades. Manquant plus que ça. On peut faire confiance en personne ici! Je dors d'un sommeil léger. Le lendemain, les gens discutaient encore de la fameuse embarquement d'hier. Je ne prend pas le temps d'écouter ce qu'ils sont à dire de plus et pars pour le commissariat. Phil doit bien avoir besoin d'aide. Lorsque j'entre au poste, mon ami me salue.

- On risque d'avoir besoin de surveillance au Café, il va y avoir une réunion municipale. Sam et Julia tiennent à ce que ce soit le compté qui décide de leur sort! Je refuse une émeute dans ce bâtiment. Me dit Phil.

- Il n'auras pas d'émeute! Lui ai-je dis.

- Tu crois ça? Depuis qu'il est enfermé dans sa cellule, Monsieur Big Rennie n'arrêtent pas de chanter que tu était avec eux dans leur plan de fou! Quant à moi, j'en crois pas un mot. Mais c'est peut-être pas tout le monde qui a la même logique que moi!

Je pousse un long soupire. Pouvait-il être plus manipulateur? Peu importe. Je continue de discuter avec lui à propos de Lyle. Tous ceux qui entre dans ces foutus cellules finissent toujours par y sortir. C'est pas croyable. Tout reste calme pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Julia et Sam franchisse la porte du poste. Verdreaux demande à voir son frère, Phil s'y oppose.

- Personne n'entre au sous-sol jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Vous avez peut-être pas remarquez, mais tous ceux qui ont entrer la dedans en sortent je ne sais trop comment. Leur annonce Phil.

- C'est une blague? C'est quand même moi qui vous les amenez ici! Se fâche Verdreaux.

Après un moment de débat, Phil fait signe à Junior de le suivre jusqu'au sous-sol. Le jeune policier, encore sonné d'hier, suit son oncle jusqu'aux cellules.

- On peut quand même pas acceptés des visites. C'est la jungle dehors, je suis contre! M'explique Phil.

- Pour l'instant, je crois qu'on va devoir surveillez de plus près le poste. Je sais que l'on manque beaucoup d'officiers sur le terrain, mais on doit pas prendre de risques! Ai-je affirmé.

Phil approuve et nous quittes pour aller à son bureau. Julia est toujours là à me regarder. Il n'a rien à dire. Je m'apprête à sortir du poste, mais ça n'a pas trop l'air de lui faire plaisir.

- Barbie? M'apelle-t'elle. S'il te plait!

Je continue mon chemin et devant la grande porte principale, elle attrape ma main pour que je m'arrête. Je la relâche aussitôt. Je ne m'aurais jamais cru de nature jaloux, mais là toute de suite, qu'est-ce que j'envie de maudit Sam Verdreaux.

- Barbie, s'il te plait! On doit parler! Me dit-elle.

Je me retourne pour la regarder.

- Maintenant, tu veux parler! Et bien à moi ça ne me dit pas trop! Il n'y a rien à dire! Lui ai-je dis tout bas.

- C'était pas du tout ce que tu crois...

- Et ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu croyais quand Dieu et la scientifique proposaient de tuer la moitié de la ville! Mais ça tu voulais pas l'entendre! Ai-je dis en lui coupant la parole.

J'avais été dure, son regard triste me donne mal au coeur. Mais pas autant que l'image de l'autre Imbécile avec elle. Je baisse le regard pour fixer mes chaussures. J'aime pas ce malaise, il est lourd.

- Je dois y aller! On a besoin de moi! Lui ai-je dis.

Je finis par sortir du bâtiment pour aller rejoindre les trois jeunes.


End file.
